


Breathe me in

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, but sweet satisfaction, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba had no clue how he survived those six months.</p><p>Yahaba sighed as he lay in bed and ruffled his hair. He gripped his hair and suppressed a whimper, already feeling too pathetic. His eyes remained close, trying very hard not to think about where Kyoutani might be now. Yahaba peeked at the clock and groaned when he realized that Kyouani’s flight had only landed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I managed to finish Day 6 prompts. It's long distance. Hope you like it

If Yahaba could go back in time and undo one thing that would be his words to Kyoutani when the latter departed at the airport. He remembered exactly how he had jokingly teased his boyfried for being the one who would be off worse without the other. Both of them knew that Kyoutani was the clingy boyfriend, but none of them mentioned how Yahaba – for the sake of his ego - had always called late at night when they still weren’t living together, when he was feeling too alone.

 

It hadn’t been that long since Yahaba had seen Kyoutani, having skyped with him only yesterday, but it had been a little over six months since Kyoutani had went on an exchange programm and Yahaba hadn’t touched him since then. Trying to be a good and supportung boyfriend is what brought him to encourage Kyoutani to go on the exchange programm that was offered to him, thinking that he would be able to go by okay without his boyfriend. He thought, that at most he would only miss him a little.

 

Yahaba had underrestimated the longing and craving that came with a long distance relationship. He had been overconfident, not understanding how other people grew desperate when they were in one and how they could leave the person they loved because of that.

 

 He loved Kyoutani too much to let a little distance for six months make him break up with his boyfriend. When he had seen off Kyoutani at the airport it had hurt, he had already missed him before Kyoutani was even gone. But Yahaba told himself that was because they never had been apart before. It would get easier after a couple of days.

 

It took Yahaba those couple of days to realize that he was completely wrong. Yahaba missed Kyoutani too much. And the fact that Kyoutani had barely time to skype him or talk to him on the phone was making it all even harder.

 

Yahaba understood how much that meant to Kyoutani. His boyfriend had worked so hard to get the right grades, to pass the entrance exams, to keep up with the rest of his fellow students, to get the chance to be in one of those rare exchange programms.

 

But Yahaba missed him.

 

He was growing desperate too. He was longing for Kyoutani and craving him. Yahaba was going to wait for him, there was no other possibility for Yahaba. This was the only logical thing to do. But it was so hard and sometimes Yahaba felt like that feeling in his chest was going to eat him up. Hearing Kyoutani’s voice made it better. Hanging up atferwards made it worse.

 

Yahaba had no clue how he survived those six months.

 

Yahaba sighed as he lay in bed and ruffled his hair. He gripped his hair and suppressed a whimper, already feeling too pathetic. His eyes remained close, trying very hard not to think about where Kyoutani might be now. Yahaba peeked at the clock and groaned when he realized that Kyouani’s flight had only landed now.

 

But things had gone out of hand and Yahaba had found himself thinking, daydreaming and dreaming about his boyfriend the whole time. He was good at ignoring the hole in his chest that had opened when he had seen off Kyoutani at the airport. Yahaba managed just fine to tell himself that he would make it, distracting himself with university and his own projects.

 

For a while, counting down the days Kyoutani would be finally back and seeing the decreasing number had made Yahaba happy, but since a month Yahaba had only been getting more and more restless. Now he was even so badly off that he could only lay in his bed and suppress his whimpers.

 

He wanted to go out and greet Kyoutani at the airport, having him back as soon as possible in his arms was a wonderful thought but if only he hadn’t dislocated his kneecap. It was better now but he still couldn’t walk too far.

 

Yahaba hugged Kyoutani‘s pillow – the boy‘s scent having gone long ago - and nuzzled his face into it. He huffed out a breath and thought back to the last time he had held Kyoutani. With a groan, Yahaba started fishing out his phone and dialed Kyoutani‘s phone number.

 

He picked up on the first ring and before he could say anything, Yahaba choked out. “I miss you.“ Yahaba was met with silence so he continued. “I feel like my chest is going to implode if I don’t get to see you soon. Please tell me you’re close.“

 

“I’m close,“ Kyoutani breathed into the phone and Yahaba took a deep breath.

 

“I’m waiting,“ Yahaba whispered and hung up.

 

He groaned into his pillow again, not even trying to ridicule himself for what has become of him. Kyoutani was someone who deserved to be longed for, who deserved to be craved.

 

Yahaba was unable to do anything else than lay in bed and wait for his boyfriend. He wished he could control time and space so the two of them didn’t need to be apart. Yahaba sang one of the songs that he had learned from his mother when he was little and too scared, too anxious, too nervous, to do anything. The comfort that came with it made it a little easier for Yahaba to breathe.

 

The jiggle of keys and the front door unlocking made Yahaba freeze and hold his breath. He wondered if he had imagined it but jumped up nonetheless after the initial shock had subsided. A small laugh escaped Yahaba‘s lips when he saw Kyoutani next to the front door, dropping his bags off there. Kyoutani looked at Yahaba a little wide eyed and then broke out into a grin.

 

Despite his injury Yahaba jumped into Kyoutani’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He let out a sob and nuzzled his face into Kyoutani’s neck. He breathed in Kyoutani’s scent that he had searched for in so many clothes in the past months and almost went into despair every time he couldn’t smell it anymore in them.

 

He let his hands wander around Kyoutanis’s shoulders and back, everywhere he could reach, and pulled back to bury his face in the other side of Kyoutani’s neck.

 

“I missed you so much,“ Yahaba whined unashamed.

 

If he didn’t show Kyoutani how much he longed for him then who should he show?

 

Kyoutani pulled back to wipe away the tears that were streaming down Yahaba’s face and pressed his lips to Yahaba’s cheeks. He let his lips rest there for a moment and then carried them to the couch, where he sat down and Yahaba sat in his lap.

 

Yahaba was still desperately clinging Kyoutani, not wanting to let go yet because he hadn’t enough yet. He doubted he ever would get enough of Kyoutani.

 

Kyoutani cupped Yahaba’s cheeks, Yahaba reveling in the touch, and rested his forehead on Yahaba’s. They stayed like this for a moment, until Yahaba’s tears had stopped shedding, and he made himself comfortable in Kyoutani’s lap. He leaned against Kyoutani’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Kyoutani pressed him closer by wrapping his arms around him.

 

Yahaba fisted Kyoutani’s shirt, nobody mentioning that he was stretching it, and nuzzled his nose against Kyoutani’s collarbones. “Don’t ever leave again,“ he whined.

 

Kyoutani shushed him and pressed a kiss to Yahaba’s head. They remained like this for the rest of the evening, seeking comfort in the others presence, and trying to tune out the world and the past months spent apart.

 

The evening turned into night and Yahaba had drifted off on Kyoutanis’s lap. Kyoutani carried him to their room, trying not to wake him, and lay down next to Yahaba. He shuffled closer to Yahaba, put an arm around his waist and closed his eyes.

 

“I love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
